Pokemon Conquest- Nya's Story- The Legend Of Ransei
by SoraKaze
Summary: When Nobunaga the warlord of the Dragon-type kingdom of Dragnor, takes control of the Ice-type kingdom of Nixtorm on his path to conquer the Ransei region, a young warrior named Nya and her Eevee take up their own quest to stop Ransei from becoming his. Basically, the main storyline of Pokémon Conquest with my own ideas thrown in.
1. Prologue- Leaving Nixtorm

A/N: So sine I'm posting my descendants story, I figured I should probably tell the stories of what happened before. So here's one of them. It's basically the main story line of Pokémon Conquest, but with my own ideas thrown in. This story actually has two parts to it but that's actually not important! Anyway here's the beginning of part one!

* * *

Prologue- Leaving Nixtorm

I stared out the window of my room. _Karu's going to be so upset,_ I thought. I had all the things Eevee and I would need laid out on my bed, we were planning to run away from our home in the ice-type kingdom of Nixtorm. Ever since Nobunaga's army took control of the kingdom we had been making plans to leave and tonight we finally were about to carry them out. I placed the items in my bag, sighed, and turned to leave only to find Karu standing in the doorway.

"You're leaving… aren't you little sister?"

"Yes… I am, and you know I have to. I don't trust Nobunaga as far as little Eevee can throw him, and we both know that's not very far."

"You won't make it ten seconds out there on your own… you know that right!?"

"I can if I try!" I walked up and hugged my brother, trying not to cry. Goodbye Karu, I'll miss you…" Then I ran out the door before he could stop me. And since I was away I no longer hid my tears and cried…


	2. Chapter 1- On Our Own

A/N: Okay just as a heads up for this chapter, in this story warriors can understand the Pokémon they have a link to. And since this is Ransei, and this story has the characters based off their Samurai Warriors counterparts they also carry weapons and use them in battle, but warriors fight warriors and Pokémon fight Pokémon.

That's all enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Eevee and I had to make it through two more kingdoms under Nobunaga's control before we were safe. The first was the steel-type kingdom of Valora, and the second was the flying-type kingdom of Avia. As we were leaving Nixtorm Eevee found a very large stick. She nudged it saying it might help later. I told her she was crazy but I took it with us anyway. It wasn't long before Eevee and I were out of Nixtorm and into Valora. And that's when our dangerous journey would truly begin.

* * *

Since we didn't really know how to fight and our only weapon was a stick, getting through to Valora was going to be very difficult. Valora's leader was Ieyasu, and his two best warriors, Tadakatsu and Ina, would likely be guarding the border with their Pokémon, Metagross and Prinplup. Getting past them would certainly not be easy, but my little over-confident Eevee was sure we could do it, and I knew we had to, so we were going to try. First step was deciding how exactly we were supposed to that. We could stand and fight, try to sneak by, or charge straight through and hope we make it out alive. Seeing as Eevee and are aren't much of fighters, (err… more like I'm not much of a fighter…), and our stealth skills, to be kind, are completely awful, we decided to take the charge through approach. (Actually in all fairness I'm excellent at sneaking around, it's just Eevee who fails!)

As we charged towards Valora's border with Avia, we were stopped by one of the warriors. Almost by instinct I wacked him upside the head with the stick, (which now that I think about it it's more like a large branch.) Eevee had a totally shocked look on her face then turned to me and said, "Congratulations! You just knocked Tadakatsu out with a tree branch… LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" I turned to look, and saw that she was right, His Metagross had pretty close to the same shocked look that Eevee just had. "RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" I called running after her.

* * *

It took us about a day to get there but getting through Avia was incredibly easy, seeing as the kingdom isn't on the ground like the others, (it's in the clouds!) all we had to do was simply walk under it. The next step was getting through Illusio. Now that we were out of kingdoms under Nobunaga's control we could carry out our plan. Eevee and I were going to request to be trained by one of the two greatest warriors in Ransei Uesugi Kenshin. Our chances were small and we knew that, but it's worth trying anyway to someday accomplish our goal. So off to Illusio for us!

* * *

After another day and a half or so Eevee and I arrived in Illusio, and quickly made our way towards the castle, however we literally ran into a slight problem. As we were running to the castle we crashed into a woman wearing a white cloak, with an almost blackish-blue under layer of it, along with a golden border around the cloak, and tassels of the same color. She was holding an ornate golden staff in her right hand, and a Froslass floated next to her.

"And just where do you think you're going?"


	3. Chapter 2- A Lesson of Honor and Friends

A/N: Here's Chapter Two! As a note Nya's nickname for Kanetsugu is pronounced "not" due to fact that when I first started this story and the game I thought his name was pronounced "Ka-Not-Su-Gu." After playing Samurai Warriors: Chronicles I learned it was actually pronounced "Ka-Nate-Su-Gu. At least that's how I heard it in the storyline event. Also my brother was the one who came up with Aya's nickname, and he came up with it after watching an episode of Chuck. (If you what the nickname's translation is and you've seen the show you'll now exactly which episode I'm talking about!)

Anyway I'm going to stop Rambling now! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

I immediately recognized this person as Aya, known to many warriors as Kenshin's terrifying older sister, or as Karu called her Shi no Tenshi. At first I thought we were doomed, but then I remembered why we were there in the first place, and just decided to give a straightforward answer. "I would like to speak to Lord Kenshin." I said in my most respectful voice.

"Why do you wish to speak with Kenshin, and who are you?" I honestly don't think I've ever met anyone as calm as Aya. She speaks incredibly calmly, and I've heard from some of the other warriors in Nixtorm that she never loses her cool. However, I've also heard many others call her an absolute terror on the battlefield, so I decided to respond quite carefully.

"My name is K… Nya." I said almost giving out my full name, "And I was hoping to train under him."

"You wish to train under Kenshin?" She asked and I nodded carefully in response. "Very well come with me

I followed Aya to Illusio castle, which had large purple crystal that seemed to help it float slightly off the ground. However, I was pretty sure they didn't because these crystals were all over the kingdom, but it sure seemed that way! They were all over the interior too. As we walked down the hallways, (In perfect moderately annoying silence I might add!), we finally made it to the room where Kenshin was.

"Kenshin, this girl wishes to speak with you…" Aya stepped back, gesturing for me to step forward.

I stepped up and bowed respectfully, "Lord Kenshin, my name is Nya, I was hoping to be your student. If you don't want to train me I understand completely I just was…"

Kenshin cut me off mid-sentence, "there's no need for so much of an explanation. I will take you on as a student. Besides, Kanetsugu could use someone to compete with, don't you think, sister?" I could have sworn I saw Aya roll her eyes, but as far as I could tell she just nodded in agreement and said, "as long as she doesn't mind random attacks from Terrera all the time."

"I don't mind!" I quickly replied.

"Good," Kenshin replied, "You'll meet up with Aya and Kanetsugu, and begin training first thing in the morning."

* * *

I woke up that morning to the sound of a ringing gong, Eevee shrieked and jumped in surprise. I looked up annoyed in the direction of the gong, and saw a guy about my age with a Kadabra. In his hand was the mallet he used to ring it. "Lady Aya told me to wake you up." He simply said.

"WELL THERE ARE BETTER WAYS OF DOING IT YOU KNOW!" I yelled. "And also, who exactly are you!?"

"I'm Kanetsugu, Lady Aya, and Lord Kenshin's other student. And you shouldn't yell at someone you just met, it's dishonorable!"

"…And waking someone up by loudly ringing a gong isn't?" I asked, still annoyed. _If we have a practice battle Eevee and I are so beating this guy!_

Kanetsugu was quiet for a few seconds, and then said, "Okay you got me on that one… now hurry up! Lady Aya doesn't want to be kept waiting any longer!"

* * *

Kanetsugu and I walked over to the training location. Lucky for Eevee and I we were training on the snowy mountain. Unlucky for Kanetsugu, he made the mistake of telling us ahead of time. So Eevee and I already had a plan to give him payback for waking us up so rudely.

"Finally, you decided to show up. Are you ready for training now?"

"Yes Lady Aya!" Said Kanetsugu.

I sighed. How in the name of Arceus could this guy be so enthusiastic this early in the morning? He was worse than Karu, who would be up every morning just about with our dad practicing their sword skills. However Eevee and I were pretty confident based on the location so both of us nodded to Aya's question.

Aya smiled. "Then you two may begin. Battle only using your Pokémon today though, You'll be receiving weapons training from Kenshin next week, but for now you will be practicing your strategies for working with your Pokémon."

As Kanetsugu and I stood on opposite sides of the snowfield the battle begun, and Eevee and I were ready for anything. "Kadabra, get in range and hit Eevee with a Zen Headbutt Attack!"

I smiled, Eevee and I had planned this whole thing out on the way here. "Eevee! You know what to do!" Eevee ran over to a snow covered tree and stood under it then curled up into a little ball as if it was scared and hiding. Kanetsugu looked surprised at our plan but commanded Kadabra to keep up its attack. Eevee still just stayed where she was until Kadabra stopped to launch its attack. That was the moment I shouted, "NOW!" Eevee got up from her spot and quickly leapt up from her spot and used a powerful Take Down Attack on the tree. Snow fell down in a huge amount and buried Kadabra to the point where he couldn't get up. Aya declared a victory for me and Eevee, as Kanetsugu just stared in shock.

"How did you know? How did you know exactly what would work in this? And how on earth can that count as a victory?" Kanetsugu asked as he ran to dig his partner out of the mountain of snow.

"It's quite simple when you know your own strengths and weaknesses, as well as watch your opponent's movements, attack patterns, and strategies. And you don't have to knock out an opponent's Pokémon to win, you just have to render them unable to fight. So I'm sorry but this counts as a victory Nat!"

Kanetsugu didn't even answer for several minutes, as he continued to dig his Kadabra out of the snow. It was pretty deep so Eevee and I walked over to help. Afterwards I handed Kanetsugu an Oran Berry for his Pokémon. "Here you go Nat! It'll help with Kadabra's healing! After all he did still take a little damage from the snowfall."

The berry was accepted and given to Kadabra rather silently, but then Kanetsugu looked at me seriously and said, "Don't call me 'Nat.'" Then he got up and walked away as his partner loyally followed. After taking a few steps away Kanetsugu turned back and smiled. "See you at dinner Nya!"

As he turned and walked away I smiled, knowing that I had just gained a new friend and rival.


	4. Chapter Three- A Second Home

A/N: Finally wrote this chapter! Part of it seems a little out of place, but I think it's okay.

I got the idea for the sword practice scene from the first book in the Young Samurai book series, and the rest was from a short story that I didn't put in the original version of this story.

Next chapter there be an actual battle, and as a note I am including characters from Samurai Warriors who were not put in Conquest.

Anyway Enjoy!

* * *

The next day I met Kanetsugu in the training hall used for weapons practice, bright and early same as the day before. Eevee followed behind me, but she was only here to observe today. I walked over to Kanetsugu who was holding two wooden bokken swords. He held out one to me with both hands, and I bowed as I accepted it. Only a few moments later, Kenshin walked in with his partner, Gallade, at his side. "Good morning, Lord Kenshin!" The two of us said at the exact same time.

Kenshin gave us an acknowledging nod. "A good morning to the two of you as well," Then Kenshin looked in my direction. "Nya, is this your first time with sword practice?"

"Yes it is actually." I figured I was going to regret that answer just a little bit when I saw the slightly sympathetic smile from Gallade, and the totally amused look from Kanetsugu. Especially that look from Kanetsugu, it was the closest to an evil grin the guy could get!

"So, are you giving her the same first lesson you gave me?" He asked.

Kenshin nodded. "Of course, but you are going through with it as well. It is a great thing to keep in mind during battle." That got me both curious and eager to start the lesson. I wondered what great sword technique that the one known as one of the greatest swordsman in Ransei was going to teach. "I want you to both hold your bokken in front of you with your arms held straight, until I say that you may stop." Eevee, who was climbing on Gallade as if he were a tree, automatically stopped, fell back down to the ground and stared up at me with a puzzled look. I felt the same way but didn't show it at all, and on the count of three Kanetsugu and I began the training exercise.

At first it wasn't so hard, but after a while it became more difficult to hold up the wooden sword. A few moments into the challenge, I had dropped my arms before Kenshin actually called time. Kanetsugu on the other hand had definitely done this at least a few times. He managed to make it to the moment when Kenshin did call time, which was actually pretty impressive. The one thing I was confused about was what exactly the point of that was, so I asked.

"It's simply a test of willpower, strength, and control." Kenshin explained. "If you can be defeated by your own sword in practice, who's to say you won't be defeated by your enemy's weapon in battle?"

After that we practiced various sword forms, then we all took a quick break for lunch. After that we practiced sword forms some more. Then Kenshin allowed us some time to practice our individual arts. I didn't really have an individual art I was trying to perfect yet, so Eevee and I just kind of watched Kanetsugu practice his magic attacks with his paper charms. After being hit by a stray magic attack, Eevee and I just decided to retreat to our room.

* * *

As we returned to our room Eevee and I sat on a little spot by the window where I often liked to read. I pulled a book of Ransei's Mythology, and flipped through the pages unfocused as my partner slept next to me. I ended up just staring out the window and thinking about things. Recent events, my arrival in Illusio, leaving Nixtorm, our journey, and eventually my mind wandered to when I first met Eevee…

* * *

_I five years old when we first met, Karu and I were playing in the snow back at home and ended up in the middle of an all-out snowball war. We had built two snow castles and pretended we were warlords defending our precious kingdoms from attack. I was at a moderate disadvantage since Karu was five years older than me and already had his partner Pokémon, a Piplup. While I was struggling to keep up with the rapid fire from Karu's side, he had Piplup build more snowballs so his rapid-fire attack wouldn't cease for more than at least two seconds at a time. That was when a heard a loud shriek come from behind me a Karu missed with his most recent snowball. I ducked down behind my castle to see what it was and saw a little brown and white Pokémon lying in the snow. I realized it was an Eevee, a rare Pokémon that I had only seen in books. "Karu! Cease Fire!" I shouted as I ran over to the little Pokémon. It looked scared, but not hurt. I knelt down next to the little Pokémon just to be sure though. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"_

_ The Eevee slowly got up and shook it's head. I sighed in relief, as Eevee smiled as if to say, "No harm done!" Then a faint golden light formed around us. As it faded a few minutes later I felt a strange connection between the two of us. Karu ran over with a big goofy grin on his face. "Nya! You linked with it!"_

_ "I linked with it?" I asked a little mystified by the concept, The Eevee gently pressed it's head into the palm of my hand. I smiled and gave it a pat on the head. Karu was still ranting about the link but I wasn't listening. I was just happy to have found my partner and friend…_

* * *

My focus snapped back to where I was. Eevee was still asleep next to me. I quietly stood up trying my best not to wake up the little Pokémon, and left the room. At this moment I needed to take a walk to clear my head.

* * *

I left the castle and walked for a while until I came to a small crystal clear pond. I sat on one of the crystals and watched as a little group of Goldeen swan peacefully. They seemed unaffected by these crazy times unlike so many of the people and Pokémon of Ransei. Suddenly everything that had happened in the last three weeks hit me. How fast peace could go away and change to conflict was frightening. How fast all those times I spent just having fun in snowball battles cold quickly turn to being caught in the middle of the real thing. I suddenly realized in my mind what would inevititbly would happen one day. I bowed my head and allowed a single tear to fall.

"Nya are you alright?" I looked up to see Aya and Kanetsugu standing in front of me with their Pokémon and Eevee at their sides. Both Aya and Kanetsugu looked concerned and Eevee ran over, jumped up, and sat on my lap string up at me with her big brown eyes.

"I'm fine." I couldn't fool them though.

"Nya, we've only known you for about two weeks, but even then both Lady Aya and I know that you'd never look that sad over nothing." Said Kanetsugu. "So what's wrong?"

Eevee continued to give me that look. Her eyes just said, "You should tell them." She placed her paw on my hand, and I nodded to say, "I understand." Then I sighed and told them everything. My full name, my old kingdom, the day I met Eevee, the day I left Nixtorm, and my journey here. At the end of my long story both of them said nothing, then Eevee smiled and shouted to the other Pokémon, "GROUP HUG!" I could only say, "Oh dear…" before we were trapped. But I just smiled for some reason it reminded me of home.

After that Eevee jumped up on my shoulder, and I gave her a pat on the head to say thank you. She nudged me with her head to say thank you. Then our conversation went back to normal. The three of us sat with our Pokémon and talked for until diner time. As we walked back to the castle I smiled at a realization. "You know, you three are kind of like a second family."

The two of them both stopped and turned back to look at me. "We are?" asked Kanetsugu.

"Yeah, Aya honestly kind of reminds me of my mom, a kind person although you want to stay on their good side. Kenshin like my dad is a rather serious and honorable warrior, who's really very kind and gentle at heart. And you Nat, are like my annoying brother!"

Kanetsugu smiled. "That's very kind of you to say to us Nya!" then his eyes widened. "Wait… What do you mean annoying older brother!?

"Two words Nat… Honor. And Rants."

He just gave me an annoyed look. "I'll get you back for that in training practice tomorrow…"

"Oh I don't doubt it! for now though we should probably hurry back to the castle, race you there!"


	5. Chapter 4- The First Battle

Hey, finally got around to updating this thing! A few things you should know about this chapter and probably the rest of this story.

One: Like I think I mentioned earlier warriors will use weapons in this story but they won't attack Pokémon with them

Two: I'm using the names of their fourth weapons from Samurai Warriors Chronicles, but they won't be as crazy powerfull as the fourth weapons and be more like their normal weapons. (Except for Nya. her weapons are named after her Speed and Power weapons.)

Three: due to the fact that I am getting their weapons some of them may seem a little unrealistic.

Four: I am adding in the four characters from Samurai Warriors who weren't in Conquest, but they will not evolve to rank two.

And Five: You do not have to have played Samurai Warriors to understand this story! I'm primarily sticking to the Conquest storyline!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Samurai Warriors. (Forgot to put this at the beginning!)

* * *

Eevee and I quickly rushed down the hallways of Illusio Castle alongside Kanetsugu and Kadabra. Kenshin had recently received a message that Shingen's army from Terrera was coming to attack the kingdom. Eevee and I had been preparing for battle when we received a message to meet with Kenshin before the battle. Apparently Kanetsugu had received a similar message and we had met up with each other on the way. We arrived at the specified location, (Also known as the training hall), and found Kenshin siting with two weapons cases in front of him.

"You called for us, Lord Kenshin?" I said as we both bowed.

"Yes, Aya and I thought that you two should be using real weapons instead of your wooden training ones in the middle of battle. So we had these made a few weeks ago." We stood still unsure of what to do at that point. After a few brief moments of awkward silence Kenshin finally said something. "You can come pick them up you know."

I open the case I had just picked up and found twin Wakizashi short swords in their scabbards. As I pulled them out I noticed that one had a faint dark-bluish tint to the metal and the other had a faint reddish tint. I decided to call them Dusk's Vow and Dawn's Promise.

Kanetsugu had a sword as well however his was a long sword, not a short sword, and he has a set of magic paper charms to use alongside it. He loudly declared that he would call it Evil's Bane. I just rolled my eyes at that one, and Eevee lightly tapped her head against the nearby wall. I quickly thanked Kenshin, bowed, and then quietly ran off to finish preparing for the battle.

* * *

A few hours later the attack began. I figured since we were on our own battlefield, but then Aya told me that this has happened so many times that Kenshin and Shingen know each other's kingdoms as well as their own. Illusio's battlefield was complicated enough so that it still made things difficult. Basically there are four large floating crystal islands with banners on them, and your job is to capture all the banners before the enemy does. But there is also a vast space between all of the islands with teleportation portals and sliding cubes that use can use to get to various locations. The difficult part is that the portals frequently change throughout the battle, so you really have to get your timing right.

The two armies started on opposite sides of the field each on one of the banner islands. Then as soon as both of us were ready the insanely crazy game of capture the flag began.

First Kenshin claimed the banner on our field and a guy with a zanbato sword and a Mightyena, (Who Aya told me was Shima Sakon), claimed the banner on Shingen's side. Then Aya began making her way over to the banner Sakon was protecting and Kanetsugu made a mad dash for the banner a warrior on Shingen's side named Sanada Yukimura was heading for. Shingen was heading for the banner Kenshin was guarding, (of course!), and that left one more unclaimed banner on the field. I decided to run for that one and so did the last warrior on their side Kunoichi, who made it there first.

Kunoichi used two large knives in battle, and her partner Pokémon was a Sneasel. Sneasel stood on the banner and Eevee went after it as I fought Kunoichi. It wasn't easy, since she was more experienced and faster than I was. I honestly blocked attacks more than making attempts at my own. But Eevee must have managed to beat Sneasel since the banner changed to our color. Apparently Aya and Kanetsugu managed to claim their banners but no victory had happened on either side because Shingen's Rhyperior had managed to knock Gallade off its place on the banner, and the two of them were having a battle over the final one. Gallade seemed to actually be having a bit of fun with this because I could see a slight smile on his face.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Aya stepped in with Froslass and defeated Rhyperior, leaving Gallade to take the final banner, and giving a victory to us.

* * *

Later Aya told me that they weren't really actually trying to take Illusio, although if they won they would have, Shingen and Kenshin just like having random battles with each other like that. The same went for Kanetsugu and Yukimura, despite being from opposite kingdoms they were actually friends and rivals. The four of us all ate lunch outside that day and afterwards Aya looked up at the sky. "It's only about noon so looks like we can actually have a training session today."

Kanetsugu and I both groaned but knew it was pointless to argue. I gently woke up Eevee, who muttered something about Aya being crazy. "Just deal with it Eevee, it's a teamwork session today so you only have to do half the work. You can take a nap after, I promise I won't bug you then."

"You better not." She said quickly leaping up on my shoulder as we both ran off.

* * *

Now for answering reviews!

From SuClover:

Amazing! Please update soon!

I'm Glad you like the story, and sorry updating took so long this chapter was hard to write!

And these are from Imperator Justinian:

Prologue: Hm... I Haven't really read enough, since the prologue is so short, to make much of a decision on this story, but it is rather different from the others I have read,

Chapter 1: While funny, I don't recall warriors attack unaligned warriors, outside of attempts to recruit them.

Chapter 2: Hmm, not bad. A good strategy, and some humor. I look forward to reading more.

Chapter 3: This was surprisingly funny, even through the dour undertones, which made me more interested in Nya's character, although we still don't now what Nya's last name is.

I have this horrible tendency to write really short prologues just to give an idea of what's going on. And with the unaligned warriors thing I kind of figured that at this point all the kingdoms might be a little on edge from being attacked on a regular basis, and that it might be a good idea for adding a little humor after the somewhat ad prologue. with most of my stories I tend to not like writing serious sad stuff all the time so when I do there will most likely be a bit of humor following it. You will most likely find out Nya's last name in either the next chapter or the chapter after that depending on how fast I want part one to go and the plot of the story.


	6. Chapter 5- A Moment of Peace

Managed to get another chapter done! Sorry if this whole first part of the story feels a little rushed, mainly this is just to establish a background story for the main character since in-game they don't actually have one.

The haiku in this chapter I wrote myself, though it kind of sounds like something I've heard somewhere else.

I think that's about it so enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Finally there came one day when there were no training sessions, and we could take a break in a small moment of peace. Eevee and I had chosen to hide out by the pond, beneath a blooming cherry tree. It had already been four months since I left Nixtorm, and it felt like no time had passed at all. Well… for the most part! Right now though I felt as if time moving fast or slow didn't matter. The calm atmosphere of the area helped me think, and that was something that I needed to do right now.

A blank scroll sat in front of me, practically demanding to be written on. I had a brush and a small ceramic container of ink sitting next to it, but all that I needed was an idea. I ended up staring off into space for a while, just looking up at the pink blossoms of the tree until my mind wandered elsewhere. Just a few moments later, a loud splash sent me out of my trance-like state. Looking up I saw a soaking wet Eevee pulling herself out of the pond. The once peaceful surface was now full of ripples. Suddenly an idea came to my mind as I quickly dipped my brush into the ink. I wrote:

Peace is like a pond  
Simply disturb the surface  
And ripples appear

I smiled at Eevee. "Thanks for the haiku, and the writer's block cure!" she gave me a look that just said, "Not funny Nya… Not funny at all…" Which did not keep me from laughing. "Come on Eevee, you know I'm only joking! Well… Half-joking."

Eevee decided it was pointless to argue and just gave up and curled up next to me. I smiled and gently scratched my partner behind the ears. _Why can't the whole region just be like this? _I thought. _No conflict, no war over the Legendary Pokémon, just able to live in peace, and joke with friends. _I sighed knowing this was just about impossible. The land's name meant "turbulent times." How could be peace exist in a land with like that? _Then again… There are little moments like this. Moments of peace where it feels like war is far away, no matter how close it may be. _

I stared at the haiku I wrote on the scroll. If peace is like a pond, then all you have to do to maintain it is to keep the little problems of the land from rippling across its surface. A task easier said than done, but hopefully not impossible. Looking up at the clear blue sky, I began thinking again. _If I were to find the Legendary Pokémon, I wouldn't use its power to rule the land, or to prove myself, or for whatever reasons everyone wants to find it. I would ask it to help me end the war for good. That seems like the right reason to find it._

Eevee and I had been sitting there all day, and the sun was setting. I headed back to my room in Illusio castle, filled with a new resolve that was sure to guide me in the right direction.

I had told Eevee of what I had thought about, and she agreed to help me on the path to a peaceful Ransei. Both of us letting our newfound goal be our guide we practiced even harder in all our training sessions, both with the sword and our in-battle teamwork. Every night after dinner was spent planning how to accomplish our dream before going to bed. Before we knew it, a few weeks later, a full-fledged plan had come through. We were just about to tell Kenshin, Aya, and Kanetsugu the next morning, when a messenger ran into the room we were all gathered in.

The messenger looked like he had been running as if his life depended on it, and could barely say the message. After Kenshin asked him to slow down and speak clearly, he took a deep breath and managed to choke it out.

"LORD KENSHIN, NOBUNAGA HAS LAUNCHED AN ATTACK ON ILLUSO!"

_Well this will not end well…_

* * *

Like I said I feel like I'm sort of rushing through this, but at the same time I think its alright. Anyway time to answer reviews!

From Imperator Justinian: I see, thank you for answering my reviews. I suppose Toshiie and Katsuie will be in Nobunaga's army, Sakon, I suspect will be in Shingen's to balance the odds, and Nagamasa... well, why not let Karu replace him? It would be a surprise to have to fight her brother when/if he attacks Illusio. If not, he will probably take the Hero's place right? Anyways, good chapter.

Yes Toshiie and Katsuie will be in Nobunaga's army, I'm just not sure which kingdom to put them in. I'm open to ideas on this one. I wasn't really thinking about balancing the odds when I put Sakon in Terrera, but it does do that as well so I guess it actually worked out! I will be putting Nagamasa into the story for sure, but I'm not entirely sure what you mean by take the Hero's place. Glad you thought it was a good chapter though!


	7. Chapter 6- The Decision

I think this may be my best chapter so far in this story, and I really think I did a good job with the battle in this one. (Beyond hard to write!) Anyway, this chapter ends part one of the story, and moves on to part two which is more like the main story.

* * *

At this point I wouldn't have been surprised at all if I saw Kotaro sitting in the shadows with a bucket of popcorn, because the castle was in total chaos. By the time the messenger arrived Nobunaga was practically on our doorstep. Everyone quickly ran around the castle gathering their weapons and items to prepare for the battle. Kenshin called on two other warriors, Kagekatsu and Sen, to help out with this one. Just from that I knew this was going to be a lot worse than when we fought Shingen. I looked over at Eevee who didn't seem scared or nervous or scared at all. "Alright buddy, you ready?" Eevee just nodded. "Good, if I do something stupid please stop me." She nodded again, then jumped down from the place she was sitting, and followed me off to the battlefield.

* * *

On our side we had Eevee and I, Kenshin and Gallade, Aya and Froslass, Kanetsugu and Kadabra, Sen and Chimecho, and Kagekatsu with his Kirlia. On Nobunaga's side there was himself with his Zekrom, Ranmaru and Riolu, No and Mismagius, Mitsuhide and Lapras, Katsuie and Ursaring, and then surprisingly Karu and Prinplup were there as well. The plan was simple enough. Aya would go after Zekrom since she has an Ice-type partner, and Kenshin would go after Lapras due to having a Fighting-type. Kanetsugu had offered go against Karu so I wouldn't have to, and I agreed to that completely. I offered to go after Mismagius to test out Eevee's new attack. That left Sen, who was going against Ranmaru, and Kagekatsu, who was going against Katsuie. On top of all this we still had to focus on capturing the banners as well. Eevee looked up at me waiting for the signal to go, and as I nodded we quickly made our way to the place where we were supposed to go.

No just smirked when she saw I was using Eevee. "You're going to fight a Ghost Pokémon with one who can't even land a hit. Do you want to die?"

"That's what you think! Eevee show them what you can do!" Eevee quickly formed a ball of shadow energy and launched it at Mismagius causing a direct hit, as I ran forward to attack No. My attack was blocked by her claws but Eevee's attack had done some serious damage to her Pokémon. No swept at me with the claws but I managed a successful block. Eevee was doing great since Mismagius couldn't hit her with any of its attacks and all the ones that would worked she dodged expertly. Finally Eevee launched a Shadow Ball that finished off Mismagius, leaving No to retreat.

I looked around the battlefield to see if anyone needed any help, and a far as I could tell no one did. Sen and Aya were holding their on pretty well against Nobunaga and Ranmaru, and Kenshin and Kagekatsu seemed to be doing fine against Katsuie and Mitsuhide, who was just sent retreating. Kanetsugu seemed to be alright against Karu, but against Prinplup, Kadabra wasn't doing so great. _So much for not having to fight against my brother… _"Come on Eevee! Let's give them a hand!"

Lucky for us there was a teleport portal nearby that led to that spot so we ran right through it. When Eevee and I made it over Karu looked over shocked to see me. "Koorishimo Siniya, is that you!?"

I rolled my eyes. "Full name really necessary Karu? And yes it's me."

"You know, both mom and dad were worried beyond belief when I told them you had left and I had no idea where to."

"Karu, this really isn't the time." I pointed over at Prinplup, Kadabra, and Eevee who was already attacking without hesitation. "We're in the middle of a battle you know!"

After that Karu had fend off against both my attacks and Kanetsugu's. Just because he was my brother that did not mean that I was going to go easy on him. He had to block my rapid sword strikes, along with Kanetsugu's just slightly slower ones, and on top of that the occasional magic blast. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Eevee was showing no mercy what-so-ever to Prinplup as she used repeated Quick Attacks and close-ranged Shadow Balls. Combined with Kadabra's psychic attacks Prinplup wasn't going to last much longer. After what felt like forever I heard a shout from Eevee and Eevee and Kadabra. At first I had thought that the tides had turned in Prinplup's favor, so I stopped striking at Karu, and looked over only to see Eevee doing this ridiculous victory dance while Kadabra just smiled.

Knowing that as long as Prinplup was defeated I could expect no attacks from Karu, I walked over to my partner and gave her a pat on the head. "Good job you goof!" She smiled up at me and leaped up on to my shoulder, as we looked around the battlefield once again. Kagekatsu was close to finishing off Katsuie and his Ursaring. And the same went for Kenshin in his battle against Mitsuhide. Just as I thought everything was going alright, I heard a shout from Aya's direction and saw that she had stumbled backwards and now had a sword pressed against her throat. Froslass couldn't give her hand because she was preoccupied with Zekrom, and Sen was facing the same problem fending off against Ranmaru and his Riolu. I looked next to me and saw that Kanetsugu wasn't there. Being the honorable idiot he can be sometimes he had ran off to rescue Aya.

"EEVEE!" I shouted and she gave me an offended look. "What!? You only told me to stop you from doing stupid things!" I shook my head. "Never mind, let's just go give our crazy friend a hand…"

We stepped through the nearest portal and ended up on a small place not too far from the main island that Aya had been fighting on, and quickly stepped onto one of the moving platforms that would take us there. Kanetsugu had sent Kadabra to give Froslass a hand, but it was only him against Nobunaga since Aya was in the process of retrieving the staff that had been knocked from her hands. While Kanetsugu had managed to distract Nobunaga from nearly killing Aya, he did not take into account their difference in skill levels. Even when I ran over to help out we still were getting defeated rather quickly. The only thing that saved us was the ball of bluish energy that Aya shot from her staff which knocked Nobunaga away from the two of us.

At this point the others had walked over from defeating their opponents. Nobunaga seeing he was at a disadvantage even with a Legendary Pokémon decided to call a retreat. That was when I did something stupid.

"Nobunaga! You're a fool if you think the Pokémon that created this land would accept you as a partner! I'm sure that it I looking down on this land and thinking that we are all fools for all this fighting just to meet it and gain the ability to crush all our enemies, or rule the land, or whatever other reasons they want to find it! Well there are some people in this region who could care less about ruling or defeating others, and those people would like to have a land of peace. I know for a fact that it's not just me in this, and that's why I vow to one day defeat you, and make that wish for peace come true!"

Nobunaga stared in silence for a few moments and then laughed. "Is that so? Well then Koorishimo Siniya, I look forward to the day I face you." And with the finishing of that sentence he flew off on Zekrom.

I turned back and saw everyone, (Kenshin included), staring at me in shock. That's when it hit me what I had done. "EEVEE! I ASKED YOU STOP ME FROM DOING SOMETHING STUPID IF I WAS ABOUT TO!" Eevee just glanced up at me as if nothing had happened. "Oh, that was something stupid? I thought you were doing great!" I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and counted to ten. People will tell you that that's supposed to calm you down, but I don't think that those people have ever issued a challenge to Nobunaga without a moment's thought or hesitation. So I ended up counting to sixty instead which helped just a little, but enough to keep my calm enough to talk to Aya, Kenshin, and Kanetsugu.

I explained that I had decided to accept the position of being Aurora's warlord, and take up my own quest to find the Legendary Pokémon. My quest was not like the others though. I just wanted the answer to a question that gone through my head when I wrote that haiku. A strange goal to capture all seventeen kingdoms for, but a goal nonetheless and one that I intended to see through to the very end, regardless of what they said.

Luckily for me all three of them respected my decision. It especially met Kanetsugu's approval due to the honorable goal of fighting for peace. I rolled my eyes, but then gave him a hug, and smiled. "Nat, never change." This time surprisingly he didn't object to his nickname, which made me smile even more. _He's either just accepted that I'll never stop calling him that, or he just doesn't mind it so much anymore. _

As I took a step over to say my goodbyes to Kenshin and Aya, I heard a small clink at my feet. I bent down and saw a small icy looking crystal lying at my feet. There was a large loop of ribbon forming it into a necklace, and a note was also attached.

_For my dear little sister,  
A never-melting memento from home  
to help your dream come true!  
From Karu  
(P.S. Let Eevee wear it, trust me!) _

I gently closed my eyes and smiled as a held the necklace close to my heart for a moment. Then I placed it around Eevee's neck. "A gift from Karu." I told her quietly and she nodded. Then I stood back up and walked over to Aya and Kenshin, and hugged them both. "Aya look after Nat, and don't go easy on him in training sessions for me okay?" I heard horrified sounds in the background but chose to ignore them. "Kenshin, Don't lose to both Shingen and Nobunaga. I'll miss all three of you but I promise I'll send you letters!" and with that I ran back into the castle, grabbed my pre-packed bag, and left Illusio towards my new home in Aurora…

* * *

So now review answering!

From Imperator Justinian: Well, I certainty didn't expect this. Nonetheless, a good plot development. As for Toshiie and Katsuie, I would recommend putting them in Dragnor for a multitude of reasons. As for what I meant with Nagamasa, I was talking about his place as Aurora's Warlord.

Thank you for the compliment on the plot development! I was worried that I was rushing the story too much. With Nagamasa he'll kind of take the pace of the hero that you see in most stories where he works alongside the heroine. with Toshiie and Katsuie, I think I will put them in Dragnor because my brother suggested the same thing when I asked him.


	8. Chapter 7- New Place, Same Goal

So... I finally got around to finishing this chapter! This is when things start to become a little more like the main story. Also if you've played Samurai Warriors you will total understand the Pokémon choice for Nagamasa! (I kind of got the idea from a piece of conquest fan-art I found on Google Images, same with Katsuie's and Sakon's, but Toshiie's is different from the one I saw in that picture!)

Anyway, now that I have finished my opening ramblings enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Three years later…

I stood in front of the castle gates, and just stared for a while, taking it all in. I was now warlord of my own kingdom. Eevee was now a Glaceon thanks to the ice shard from Karu, and had started calling her Glacier. I felt a nudge against my leg and looked down. Glacier was giving me a, "Quit stalling and get it over with look!" I took a deep breath and walked through the gates and towards the castle entrance.

As I walked over to the main entrance to the castle I saw two people, a boy and a girl about my age, standing there. The girl had a Jigglypuff sitting on her shoulder, while the boy had an Escavalier. They were both talking to each other, and I did not feel like intruding on their conversation, but of course Glacier was urging to go over, so I had no choice. "Hello." I said holding up one hand, as they turned to look in my direction. Just as the two were about to say something a boy and two others walked over. One of them had a very fluffy looking red and white headdress and seemed like the type who could care less about most things, one of the others had spiky white hair and seemed like the peace-keeper type, and the third had black hair and I could tell that he was the kind of person who could quickly get on one's nerves.

"So, this is Aurora's new warlord?" Said the one with the fluffy headdress.

"Is that a Glaceon!?" Shouted the annoying one.

"That's a Pokémon you don't usually see around here." Finished the one with the white hair.

Glacier got a proud look at the last comment, and I just bent down and gave a pat on the head. Then I looked back at the three boys. "Yes I am Aurora's new warlord. The name's Nya. And yes this is a Glaceon, but don't compliment her too much. It'll all go to her head." Glacier gave me a look that just pretty much said, "what on Earth are you talking about!?" I chose to ignore it. "Anyway I introduced myself so what are your names?"

"I'm Ishida Mitsunari." Said the boy with the headdress. "The other one here is Kato Kiyomasa, and the loud mouthed fool is Fukushima Masanori."

"Well then, nice to meet the three of you!" Just as I was about to ask the other two what their names were, a frantic messenger ran over. I could hear lots of noise in the distance, and knew what that most likely meant. _I just became leader and this is already happening!? Talk about just plain out ridiculous…_

"Lady Nya! Warriors of Ignis are attacking Aurora!" The messenger shouted. I sighed a little annoyed since I just got here, but Glacier was ready to go. Knowing I had to defend my new kingdom I walked along side my partner to the battlefield.

* * *

There were three warriors on the field as I walked over. Two of them were the typical kind of warriors I had seen all over Ransei on my journey towards Aurora. These two used a Drumaka and a Timburr. This was not the case with the other however. The third warrior had a sleepy looking expression on his face, and he had a floppy yellow and white hat on his head. His partner Pokémon, a Pikachu, sat on top of the hat.

"Hello!" The warrior with the Pikachu said. "I'm Takenaka Hanbei, and this is Koroku and Nagayasu. I'm assuming that you're Nya, Aurora's new warlord?" No reply from me, I was still a little confused as to why he would give an introduction before the battle. "I'll take your silence as a yes. Anyway we're here to challenge you for control of Aurora, because Hideyoshi told either me or Kanbei to lead the attack, and I apparently was the one who had to go. Anyway, where's your army? I'd like to wrap this up quickly so I can go back and take a nap."

Seeing as I just became warlord like ten seconds ago, I had hardly had to establish an army. So at this point it looked like it was going to be just me and Glacier. Not that she had any problem with it, but it would be easier with some help. "This is my army." I replied with as much confidence as I could muster.

The warrior with the Timburr, whose name was Koroku, just laughed. "There's only one of you? This'll be easy!"

Nagayasu, the warrior with Darumaka, spoke up next. "Aurora's as good as ours!"

I cringed just a little. _Way to lower one's confidence…_ Oh well, I couldn't let their words get the better of me. Right now I had to stand my ground and fight. Even though I had only just gotten this kingdom I was ready to defend it to the very end. Which I loudly announced to my enemies as the battle began. Just before we charged though I heard a voice come from behind. "Please wait!"

I turned and saw that the voice had come from the boy I had seen earlier with the Escavalier. Both he and the girl with the Jigglypuff were running over. "Let us fight with you!" Said the girl. Outside I keep a look of confidence, but internally, I gave a sigh of relief. "I am grateful for your help, thank you."

As the battle began, it was agreed that no weapons would be used this time. Only our Pokémon. We agreed in our group that Jigglypuff would go after Darumaka, Escavalier would go after Timburr, and Glacier would take on Pikachu. Honestly I was not worried about defeat at all, I was actually more nervous for Hanbei's poor Pikachu. Glacier as an Eevee had become pretty well-known for showing no mercy in battle, and I could swear it had become worse when she became a Glaceon. Nevertheless it was often a useful trait against our stronger opponents, but against our weaker opponents it was a tad bit excessive. Today though I had a feeling it was going to be useful, and I was completely right. Hanbei seemed to be an expert strategist and was giving even Glacier a difficult time against Pikachu. That is until Glacier lost all forms of patience, (Which now that I think about it are non-existent with her.), and fired off a powerful Blizzard Attack, knocking Pikachu out. I looked over to where my allies were standing and saw that they had defeated their opponents as well.

"What's that you said about this being easy? Cause I think we just proved you wrong!" I said in a slightly mocking tone. Glacier gave a single happy nod in agreement.

"Y-you're way stronger than they said you'd be!" Koroku said with a slightly horrified tone.

"What are we going to do now!? Hideyoshi's going to chew us out big-time when we get back to Ignis!" Nagayasu sounded just a little terrified as he spoke.

Hanbei just looked over at our group with a bit of an, "aw great," look, and then looked back over at his two allies. "Hideyoshi will be the least of my problems. I've got to deal with Kanbei asking how I ended up losing to a complete beginner! Oh well, let's retreat while we still can." And with that the three of them headed back to Ignis in defeat, leaving Glacier and I to somewhat quietly enjoy our victory.

* * *

After the battle I finally learned the names of the two who had helped me. The guy with the Escavalier was Azai Nagamasa, and the girl with the Jigglypuff was Oichi. They also both requested to join our army, which I happily agreed to. Glacier didn't seemed pleased by this, but in time those two would earn her trust without a doubt.

"Thank you, we won't let you down!" Nagamasa declared in response to my agreement.

"Would you like us to give you a tour of the kingdom, Lady Nya?" Asked Oichi.

"That would be lovely, thank you." _Drat… I think they're already rubbing off on me!_

* * *

Now to answer the review!

From Imperator Justinian: An excellent battle scene! I'm impressed with the details and strategy without drawing it out to long. Urasaring is a good choice for Katsuie, although I probably would have chosen Emboar. Anyway, I look forward to the next chapter.

Thank you so much about the battle scene! Those are the hardest things in the world for me to write! I always worry about whether I put the right amount of details in or not... With Ursaring for Katsuie's partner, like I said at the beginning of the chapter, I got the idea from a piece of fan art I found on Google Images when I was looking at Conquest pictures. My brother also said that Katsuie reminds him of a bear so I thought that it would be perfect!

This goes for anyone who reviews or reads the story: I'm sort of a beginner when it comes to writing so feedback on this is always greatly appreciated! Thank you!


	9. Chapter 8- A New Partner

I actually have no ramblings this time... It's amazing!

So, just enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The castle town of Aurora was actually a pretty lively place. There were a lot of farmers and blacksmiths in the kingdom, and they all came to the main square market to sell their goods. There were also a bunch of other interesting shops most of them selling various items and treasures, and also a stall for a traveling salesperson who was not here at the moment.

After a wandering and doing a little shopping, we all decided to take a break and rest under the shade of a tree. I had bought some ponigiri for Pokémon to share as a snack, while the rest of us shared a large container of pecha berries, and discussed a few things about the kingdom. After a while one of the local farmers ran over, looking rather frantic. "Y-you're Lady Nya, right? The new warlord of our kingdom?"

"Yes I am, is there something wrong?" I asked a little cautiously.

"Yes, there is! A flock of Starly have been going after my crops for days on end! At the rate they're going at, we'll hardly have enough to sell and to feed ourselves when the harvest time comes! I know this task may seem a little menial for the leader of a kingdom, but could you chase them away somehow? We've tried just about everything!"

I gave a mental sigh of relief. Sure this was a bad situation, but I thought that it was going to be a whole lot worse. I guess that's probably due to being in kingdoms that were often under attack growing up. Either way, as warlord of Aurora it's not just my job to defend the kingdom from harm, but also help its people. I agreed to help him out, and the three of us headed out towards the farm.

* * *

"I've got this!" Glacier shouted, as soon as we had arrived. She charged forward, ready to knock them all out. I on the other hand, had a different and less violent plan. There had to be a reason why they wouldn't leave and I was going to find out.

"Hold your fire Glacier! I want to see what they do first." Glacier stopped her attacked and stepped back to stand next to me. From what I saw, the Starly were definitely eating the crops, but there was also something else going on. I counted at least four of them guarding a specific spot of a nearby tree, while the others were eating and also bringing food to the guarded spot. That's when I decided it would be a good idea to investigate.

"All right, I'm going to climb that tree over there. Oichi, if anything happens have Jigglypuff tell them that I mean no harm. Glacier, no matter what no attacks, okay? There's some reason for this and I have to figure it out."

Glacier didn't seem too terribly thrilled with the idea of me climbed into a tree, that was guarded by a flock of honestly pretty tough looking Starly, without backup but she reluctantly agreed. I reminded her that I had done this countless amounts of times in Illusio, but that didn't really seem to help much. Either way I was going investigate, so I walked over to the tree, and started climbing.

The  
Starly actually didn't seem to care at first, and they only glanced at me. But when I got to about the middle I was hit by repeated peck attacks. I heard Jigglypuff shout something, and backed off a little, until I was right next to the guarded spot. That was when they started attacking at full force, all eight of them. Jigglypuff's reassurance failed at this point, and Glacier was ready to defend me by freezing them all out of the sky. I managed to glance into the gap in the leaves and told her to stop. She seemed shocked that I was enduring the attacks for whatever was back there, and she still stood in a defensive stance, ready to attack if it got worse. "It's all right Glacier, I'll be fine." She relaxed a little upon hearing that but I knew she wouldn't be completely calm. It still would give me just enough time for what I needed to do.

Inside the bunches of leaves, was a Starly with a broken wing. It looked lost and afraid. I couldn't just leave the poor little guy there. Even with the help of his friends, he wouldn't make it his entire life like that. I slowly reached out a hand, and the little guy backed away slightly. His eyes were closed out of fear. "It's alright little one." I said gently. "I won't hurt you." He looked back at me still a little scared. His eyes met mine for a few moments, making a decision. He then pressed his head into my hand, and a faint golden light appeared around both of us. After it faded, Starly let out a little chirp, and the others backed off on their attacks.

He looked up at me, then at his wing, and then back at me. I nodded and held his wing out perfectly straight, and placed a stick to use as a splint in line with the wing. Then I took the ribbons used to keep my hair tied back out, and used them to hold the stick in place. After I was sure it was secure, I picked up the little bird Pokémon and carried him down the tree. I quickly made my way back to the others and handed Starly to Oichi.

"Lady Nya, are you alright?" Oichi looked pretty concerned as she asked.

I smiled. "Yep! I'm perfectly… Nope." Then everything went black.

* * *

So there you go, a lovely little cliffhanger! Now for reviews.

From Lychee-ran: Nagamasa? Isn't he Oichi's husband?  
Who are you pairing up Nya with? I hope is either Yukimura or Masamune!

Yes, historically Nagamasa was Oichi's husband, however at this point in time in my Conquest Trilogy there's nothing between them. As for who I'm pairing Nya up with, you won't actually see much romance in this one but you'll see more in the sequel, if there is any in this one it'll be more of subtle hints rather than stated. Anyway I do have it planned out who Nya will end up with by the time the second story comes around, and I will tell you it's not Yukimura or Masamune.

From Imperator Justinian: Another good battle scene, although I feel it would have been better to talk about Hanbei's strategy. However, the criticism I can give for this is that we don't know how Nya became Warlord of Ignis, or why Nagamasa, Oichi, Masanori, Kiyomasa and Mistunari were there.

At the time of writing this I really wasn't sure how to describe Hanbei's strategy, but when Nya's army attacks Ignis I'll definitely be putting more detail into both he and Kanbei's genius strategies. As for why Nya became warlord of Aurora, I think I implied why, I just didn't state it out-right. she thought that the best way to stop Nobunaga would be by leading her own kingdom into battle, since I kind of write Kenshin and Shingen as having no interest in ruling the whole region. and for the other five, they'll all be explained later!


	10. Chapter 9- Training and a Weird Moment

So... I see that I have been getting a few questions about pairings so let me just answer that question in the kindest way I can. This story will have no pairings yet, however this is a conquest trilogy. The next story will have a little more romance in it, but I prefer writing action or friendship and family themed stories over romantic ones. Originally this story was going to have no pairing at all but then I started to like Nya with one character and a couple other pairings after playing Samurai Warriors, so they will end up being in the story. However the romance in this story is only a small part.

Anyway, now that I've gotten that cleared up time for the little before chapter notes!

Erm... I've actually got nothing to say this aside from enjoy the chapter!

* * *

I woke up what could've only been a few hours after the Starly incident, judging by the sunset outside the window. I started to sit up, but after wincing in pain from the earlier attack, I just decided to lay back down. I ended up becoming lost in thought, and a few moments later I was smacked in the face by a light blue paw.

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING NYA!? THAT WAS THE CRAZIEST MOST STUPID THING… AND I CAN SEE BY THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO ME ON THIS ONE, SO WHAT DO YOU THINK KENSHIN, AYA, AND KANETSUGU WOULD SAY!?"

I blinked twice in shock. Honestly I had never seen Glacier like that before. And we have done a lot more crazy stuff than that, so I couldn't really see why she was freaking out. Nonetheless, I recovered from my initial shock and responded. "Kenshin would believe that I did the right thing. Aya would say that it was an act of love and compassion for the little bird Pokémon. And Nat would say it was the honorable thing to do."

Glacier simply responded that she hated to admit that I was a right. Then things went silent between us, until a thought crossed my mind. "Hold on. That was lecture-worthy stupid, but challenging Oda Nobunaga isn't?"

Glacier just smiled, "No that wasn't stupid at all. It was brilliant!" Sadly she genuinely thought that it was. Makes me wonder if she had had any issues with Nobunaga in the past, but I decided that was a question for another time. Instead I shook my head and told her that I questioned her logic, which, frighteningly enough seemed to please her even more. Then I remembered the whole reason I was having this conversation in the first place.

"Hey Glacier, How's that little Starly doing?"

"Oh, Hoshi's doing just fine!" Glacier seemed unusually cheerful at the mention of the little bird. "Oichi says he should recover just fine!"

_That's good. _I thought as I gave a small sigh of relief. _Wait a minute… Hoshi? _"Glacier did you give him a name?"

"of course!" She said with that same cheery look. "I figured he's part of our group now, and if he's going to stay he'll need a name, and-" Whatever she was about say as cut off when Glacier saw the look on my face. It was half mocking, and half, "Aw, how sweet." Glacier having a soft spot for the Starly -er- Hoshi, had to be one of the weirdest, sweetest things I had seen in all the time I had been with her. She just told me to stop looking at her like that, and get some sleep for whatever we're doing tomorrow, and walked out of the room with her face red with embarrassment. That was the second first for her in just ten minutes.

* * *

The next day was spent planning what to do next. Our little group could either train some more, take a break for a while, or launch a counter attack on Ignis after they attacked us. Glacier and I were leaning heavily towards the attack on Ignis, but she just wanted to get the trip to the "fiery death-trap" over with as soon as possible. Our decision was sort of made for us when the farmer from yesterday showed up. He thanked us for the help from yesterday, and to repay us, told us about a ravine area that would be great for training our Pokémon. And so it was agreed that we were going to take a walk and do some training for today.

* * *

When I heard ravine I thought of a canyon with a river running through it, Nothing really impressive. Boy was I wrong! The ravine was an almost mountain-like area, full of lush greenery and beautiful flowers, and complete with a waterfall and small river. Honestly it really seemed more like the place to take a nice peaceful hike rather than have a battle. But the farmer had said it was a great place to train, so I decided to take his word for it.

After a nice long hike around the area a group of wild Pokémon appeared. There was a Wooper, a Bidoof, and also a Starly, but it didn't appear to be from Hoshi's flock. It didn't take long to defeat those three, but as we continued the walk more and more Pokémon began appearing each of them stronger than the others. Needless to say by the time we were doe and heading back, our Pokémon were exhausted.

After letting Glacier and the others take their well-deserved rest, Oichi, Nagamasa, and I got to planning. It was agreed that we would take the day off tomorrow and then head to challenge Toyotomi Hideyoshi, the warlord of Ignis, the next day. So yay, more waiting! (The sooner we get all the kingdoms captured the sooner I can get that ridiculous challenge over with…)

* * *

So this was anther short one... And what do you know, Glacier does have a heart after all! Though her logic could use some work. Oh, and by the way Hoshi means star in Japanese, I thought it was a good name for a Starly! Now to answer reviews!

First one's from lychee-ran: Ah...that's quite disappointing, though...  
Btw, I wish to see some moment between Muneshige and Ginchiyo in the future, I hoped they will join Nya's team  
Hmm...I suspect that Nya in the end will end up with Kanetsugu, I am right?  
Pls update soon!

Like I mentioned earlier I am sorry that there will not be much happening romantically between characters in this one, but I will say that there will be Ginchiyo and Muneshige moments in the sequel story along with the other pairings becoming more obvious. And I can't say whether Nya and Kanetsugu will end up together or not, that'll take the fun out of it! You'll have to wait and see!

Next one is from Imperator Justinian: Hm... A new partner I take it?

Yep Hoshi's Nya's new partner, expect to see cute friendship moments between him and Glacier! Hoshi's not going to be a battler however, and you'll find out what he does once his wing heals.

And finally we have one from Maleun Kangaji: Will you pair up Nya with Ranmaru? Please?

I already have an idea who Nya will be paired with, and despite the fact that Ranmaru is one of my favorite characters, (and the character I'm most like), I'm sorry to say that's not who it is. I will not give a clear answer as to who it is until the moment in the storyline when it officially happens, but I will hint at it.

Thank you to all who read and/or review this story and remember that feedback is always appreciated. I've seen other authors have reviewer questions at the end of the chapters so I think I might do it on occasion. for this one my question is if you were a warrior (not warlord) in the Conquest universe which warlord would you want to serve under and why?

Personally fro me it would be either Ujiyasu or Motonari. Ujiyasu because he cares a lot about his followers, and Motonari because I totally agree that with the rather read and record the events thing rather than actually be in them.


	11. Chapter 10- Preparing for Comming Events

Yay, my writer's block has been fading really easily lately! So that means I'll be getting these chapters written up a little faster. I hope to get at least to Violight before school starts, because once school starts I likely won't be updating as much.

I don't really have much else to say aside from enjoy the chapter and thank you to all who read this!

* * *

After sitting in the castle gardens and reading my book on Ransei's mythology for at least the thirtieth time, I decided to take Glacier and Hoshi for a walk into the town again. We desperately needed to get some healing items for the coming battle. Judging from what I know about Ignis I figure better to be safe than sorry. Hanbei isn't Hideyoshi's only strategist after all. There's also Kuroda Kanbei, a Ghost-type specialist who's just as much a genius as Hanbei, and Hideyoshi's a lot smarter than he lets on as well. How do I know all this? Let's just say you can learn a lot just from listening to people walking by, and from being in Illusio while training. You hear a lot more in the central part of Ransei than any other location in the region.

Anyway, Hoshi's wing hadn't healed yet, but Glacier wanted him to be able to leave the room in the castle, so we found a little basket to carry him in. Glacier thought it was wrong for a Pokémon so used to the freedom of the sky to be trapped inside, and she also saw him staring through the window sadly. Honestly I have to admit being outside Hoshi does look a lot happier. I honestly like seeing those two being friends. I don't recall glacier ever getting along with another Pokémon. Well, there was Kanetsugu's Kadabra, but to be honest I'm not sure that they were actually friends, more like rivals. It's nice to see that there's a Pokémon she truly respects as a friend, and Hoshi seems to enjoy her company as well since the two have been happily talking the whole time.

After walking a while we came to one of the shops I needed to visit the most, a stall selling berries. The one I needed was an Occa Berry, which luckily the shop owner had plenty of them. I bought two to use when we really needed it then left to the next spot. After buying three Potions for each of use to use when we got to Ignis within the next few days, the three of us headed back to the castle. Between reading and the shopping trip and the extra wandering around time we'd already spend a good deal of the day and decided to head back and finish preparing for tomorrow.

* * *

At just a little after the su had risen in the sky we left for Ignis. This being my first battle as Warlord of Aurora I did not want to lose. I had to prove that I stood a chance against the other kingdoms. Glacier still wasn't pleased that this was the place of our first challenge but she was right there with me on achieving a victory. We were determined to give it our best so we could one day realize the goal we set out to accomplish.

Upon meeting Oichi and Nagamasa at the gate we learned what weapons they used in battle. Oichi used four chakrams (Think large spiked hula hoop like things) that were held two together on two smaller hoops, so she could use them without cutting herself. She called this weapons set Rising Sun. Nagamasa on the other hand used a lance called Impaler. Their Pokémon were waiting at their sides and both of them were ready to go. However, Oichi did look slightly nervous. I quickly handed out the potions I had bought the day before, and we headed out for Ignis.

* * *

Our walk to Ignis summed up would be that Glacier has a wonderfully accurate description of the place. It really is a fiery death-trap! You have active volcanos, the occasional lava spout right in the middle of the path, and the thick clouds of ash smog that make it sometimes nearly impossible to see. In fact, I'm also beginning to see why there are only a few places in Ignis that are inhabitable to people, and why the place is a Fire-type paradise. Both Glacier and Escavalier were going to have some difficulty here so just before we reached the gates of Ignis Castle I handed Nagamasa one of the Occa Berries. He said a simple, "Thank you," And we walked up to the gates.

"We're here to challenge Lord Hideyoshi." I confidently announced to the guards and we were led inside.

* * *

At the end of the long corridor we were led through was a large field of rocky terrain, pillars of fire, and lava, Lots and lots of lava. I heard Glacier mutter some rather unkind complaints about the battlefield, but decided not to say anything, because I agreed to over half of them. I looked over to the other side of the battlefield to see who our opponents were. Hideyoshi had apparently decided not to have Koroku and Nagayasu participate in this battle, because it was just him, Hanbei, and Kanbei. Hideyoshi had a staff held in his hands and a Monferno standing at his side. Hanbei was holding his bladed compass, (not the size of a normal compass to be sure you know), and his Pikachu was sitting on his head. And Kanbei was holding a strange orb-shaped gemstone and had a Lampent floating next to him. Our attack plan would take just a little bit of thinking with this one, and I probably didn't have quite enough time to think it out.

"Welcome to the battlefield of Ignis!" Announced Hideyoshi. "You're Lady Nya, if I'm correct?"

"Yes, you're correct on this one." I had Dawn's Promise and Dusk's Vow drawn at this point, and Glacier stood next to me with her usual confidence seemingly halved. Now I was just a tad bit worried. _Best to get this one over with fast! _"I'm ready to begin whenever you are!"

"All right then, we'll take you on! Get ready Monferno!"

I turned to Oichi and Nagamasa, then down at Glacier who nodded. "Okay! Let's show them what we're made of! Oichi, you take on Hanbei. Nagamasa, I'm thinking you should take on Hideyoshi, and I'll go after Kanbei. Let's go!"

We all charged forward towards our opponents. Glacier immediately launched a Shadow Ball at Lampent which hit directly, but didn't knock it out. I slashed forward with my swords but was swiftly blocked by an energy orb which formed in front of Kanbei. Then the energy orb slammed forward into me, and I was knocked backwards. Glacier got hit badly by a Flame Burst attack a few moments later, but she stood her ground pretty well. At least I thought she did. A simple Astonish attack from her opponent and she was knocked off her feet and struggling to get up. I managed to get up from the place where I had been knocked over to, and managed to get her out of the way before the second Flame Burst hit. She gave me a look that said "I didn't need help." I just smiled "Either way we stick together!" Glacier gave a semi-reluctant nod, and charged right back in as soon as I healed her with the potion.

Quickly she launched rapid fire Shadow Balls at Lampent, as I struck, blocked, and dodged I pattern of moves against Kanbei's energy orbs. Eventually though that became more difficult as the amount of orbs increased. I figured I was doomed by the time it hit five of them, four was hard enough. But just as the moment hit its worst Glacier came through by defeating Lampent. Kanbei stopped attacking then walked over to tend to his partner.

Glacier walked over with her confidence fully restored, and I bent down to give her a little pat on the head. "Good job buddy, now let's see if any of the others need any help!" Looking around Oichi was doing just fine and had just defeated Hanbei, but Nagamasa was having some trouble against Hideyoshi. Between Hideyoshi's own monkey-like movements and attack patterns, and his partner's super-effective fire-type attacks, it made fighting difficult. Escavalier was just about to faint, when I heard singing coming from Oichi's direction. Two different voices could be heard. One I recognized as Jigglypuff and the other was a beautiful sounding song that Oichi herself was singing as a faint pinkish light appeared around both her and our Pokémon. After the songs ended, our Pokémon's health was restored, and Monferno was fast asleep. Quickly, Jigglypuff and Glacier worked with Escavalier to take down their sleeping opponent. Hideyoshi just stared in shock.

"I believe that's a victory!" I cheered as Glacier leaped up and high-fived me.

* * *

Yes more Glacier and Hoshi sweetness, it's quite fun to write! Now to answer the reviews of last chapter.

First up is from lychee-ran: Previously, I had someone wrote that the heroine had a link with a Feebas, which late involved into a milotic. Will you consider to add in a pokemon that did not appear in the game? I think that will be more interesting!  
Personally I wished my warlord be Ginchiyo, no reason, just like her a lot! XD

I've read that story as well, and yes I will be having Pokémon that don't appear in the game appear in the story. I've already done it by giving Nagamasa an Escaviler, Sakon a Mightyena, and Katsuie an Urasring, and you can expect that more often, especially in the third story in this trilogy. As for working with Ginchiyo the only downsides I see are arguments between her and Muneshige, and thunderstorms! Apart from all of those it might be kind of interesting. And I also completely understand the no reason thing, I'm like that about a lot of things!

And the second review is from Imperator Justinian: I would actually say that Glacier is a Pokémonized version of Nobunaga, somewhat sadistic, enjoys a good challenge, but has a soft spot for those it cares about. So if Starly is not going to be a battler, that means it will have to be some sort of courier or scout, right? Eh, I'll just have to wait and see. Anyways I would say that I would probably want to work for Hideyoshi. My main reason is that he is a brilliant monkey, er, man, but it would also be good for alaugh every now and again.

I've never really noticed that with Glacier, and that is an interesting observation! And yes you are right about Hoshi's job within the group, but I'm not going to tell you which was it is just yet. I find it more fun to let people wait and find out the answers to some questions as the story goes on! Nice job with the monkey joke with Hideyoshi by the way the way. And I do think that you don't really see his clever side so much in Conquest as in Samurai Warriors. They actually changed a bunch of the characters just a little in Conquest. Anyway, it would actually be kind of fun to be in Ignis as your kingdom.


End file.
